Ben and Roger
Ben and Roger are characters in Season Six of Showtime's series DEXTER. They are Miami paramedics that work at scenes where someone is sick or injured and needs immediate aid. They are referred to by dispatch as Team 42. Background These two paramedics made a quick buck by letting or making some of their patients die. They had a partnership with an emergency room doctor who then harvested the body parts. Descriptions Ben is a scruff man in his 30s with short brown hair. He wears a blue button-up short sleeve shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes as his paramedic uniform. Roger is a bald, older man in his 40s with a matching uniform. Both are equipped with basic paramedic supplies, including white and blue plastic gloves. Personalities Not much is known of their personalities. Both men try to make it seem as if they are doing nothing wrong. At one time, they may have been honest paramedics, but became cold-blooded murderers. Summary * "Those Kinds of Things" Dexter Morgan, usually a very careful man, finds himself wandering in a warehouse district with a bloody knife and an apparent wound on his body. He brings up a phone, calling for an emergency team to come pick him up. Ben and Roger, likely given this area of patrol, answer the call and proceed to the location (likely taking their time in order to see if the victim would pass on in time for them to do their "alternate" work). As the ambulance arrives, both men approach Dexter who is lying on the ground apparently near death or dead...but find themselves simultaneously injected with M99. Both men fall down and Dexter rises up, completely unharmed as he drags them to the ambulance in another successful attempt in subduing his victims. When they come to, Ben and Roger are handcuffed to the gurneys inside the back of the ambulance. Dexter speaks to both men, calling them by name. Roger asks what's going on and how he knows their names. Dexter explains their crimes to both men, saying that they let some live and some die in order to harvest their body parts. He says that the corrupt emergency room doctor who was selling these parts was arrested, but Dexter figured he had a regular supplier and, through research, he came across these two. Roger tries to defend both of them by claiming they were only trying to help, but Dexter stops him, retorting that they were only trying to help themselves for a quick buck. Wasting no more time, Dexter uses the nearby defibrillator to shock both men's hearts until they stop beating and they are dead. He later disposes of their remains in the Gulf Stream and stores their bloodslides in his case back at his apartment.. Victims *Three Unnamed Victims Attempted Victim *Dexter Morgan Clip BenRogerKill.gif|Dexter performs a double kill with a defibrillator Gallery 1 Dexter holds knife, apparently wounded.PNG|Dexter holds knife, apparently wounded 3 Dexter calls 9-1-1.PNG|Dexter calls 9-1-1 4 Ambulance on the way.PNG|Ambulance on the way 5 The Paramedics.PNG|EMT Ben ® and EMT Roger (L) 8 Ben and Roger.PNG|Dexter lies on the ground as EMTs arrive 10 Ben and Roger with Dexter.PNG|EMTs about to examine Dexter 11 Dexter injects Ben and Roger with M99.PNG|Dexter injects both Ben and Roger with M99 12 Dexter drags Ben and Roger.PNG|Dexter drags Ben and Roger to ambulance 15 Dexter re-parks ambulance.PNG|Dexter parks ambulance in a different spot 16 Ben.PNG|Ben 17 Roger.PNG|Roger 6x1_1.jpg|[[Dexter Morgan|'Dexter']]' taking Ben and Roger's blood, before stopping their hearts' 18 Dexter collects Roger's blood.PNG|Dexter collect's Roger's blood 19 Roger's blood slide.PNG|Roger's blood slide 23 Dexter collects Ben's blood.PNG|Dexter collects Ben's blood 24 Defibrillator.PNG|Defibrillator 26 Dexter stops the hearts of Ben and Roger.PNG|Dexter stops the hearts of Ben and Roger 27 Deceased Ben and Roger.PNG|Ben and Roger, deceased Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Murderers Category:Close range killers Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Dexter's Double Kills Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Killed at close range Category:Blood Slide Box 2 Category:Killing teams Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter